Where Dreams Come True
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Haven't seen many of these, a familyfriendly, funloving, semimusical adventure through a land of ultimate, purest of fantasy. Come walk right down the middle of Main Street USA with Harry Potter and his friends. I OWN NOTHING
1. Welcome

-1Find Your Dream Come True

Written by Chibikan

Disclaimer: I own nothing, aside from this cute little kitten who is as of this moment digging her claws INTO MY THIGH!!!

Prologue-Welcome to a Place Where Dreams Come True

The castle appeared large and inviting, even more so than Hogwarts. Colorful towers of azure blue and pure white stone walls welcomed them as the long muggle, modern-train-type vehicle pulled into the entrance.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "Looks even bigger than Hogwarts!"

"Actually, it's only one-hundred and eighty-nine feet tall, it only looks so big because of a technique called forced perspective." Hermione told him, looking proud of her vast wealth of knowledge, even if half of it was useless trivia. She looked over to her other friend, Harry, who seemed to be under a magical spell as he gazed with wonder and excitement that awaited them outside of this car. He was simply mesmerized.

"This is going to be bloody wicked." Harry said finally, more to himself than to the other two. He mentally congratulated himself for this idea. He and his friends needed a desperate break from their horrible year so far. This week was going to be all them and this. Even if it was entirely muggle, perhaps that was the best thing. No wizards, no real magic, no wizard war, even no Voldemort, this week they would pretend that none of it existed except for the "magic" they saw here.

As instructed, the three of them disembarked from their car and walked down the cobblestone pathways and under a large sign with the words "Magic Kingdom" printed in large colorful letters.

AN: Yes, a new fan fiction, and this time with a family-friendly theme, a colorful, magical, somewhat-musical adventure through a land of the ultimate, purest of fantasy. Where Dreams Come True. By the way, can you tell I just came home from a vacation at Disney World?

http // en . Wikipedia . org / wiki / Magic Kingdom (this leads to the reference where I got that information from, just remember to take out the spaces)


	2. Main Street USA

-1Where Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney or Harry Potter

Chapter One: Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street USA

It appeared to be a lot like Hogsmeade, Harry noticed as they stepped onto what was known as Main Street. The sidewalks were cobblestone but the roadway was pavement. Little carts held various souvenirs and foodstuff. There were bigger shops and boutiques as the path went on. The castle apparently was in the enter of the entire park. And this was merely a shopping center, a large shopping center. A loud whistle caught their attention as, on a platform high above, a train pulled into a small station.

"Hey, guys, look! It's a train!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione smiled. "I read it goes all the way around the park, making stops at Frontier Land, Mickey's Toon Town Fair and Main Street. And all along the route it's decorated to look as though you're on as long a journey as the trip from King's Cross to Hogwarts." She opened up the map she had been smart enough to grab on the way inside.

"Well, what are we going to do first?" Ron asked, impatiently. He eyed the place with a wonderment he'd only known the first time he'd seen Hogwarts.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry, it was your idea to come here, you decide."

Harry thought and thought. He looked at the unfolded map. It was so hard to choose. So many wonderful attractions, shops, candy! And music played from just about everywhere. It was so amazing. He could barely keep his attention to his task of deciding what to do first. "I honestly don't know, there's so much!" He looked up from the map and looked around, taking in the new smell coming in, apple pie hot and fresh. "Maybe we should just explore Main Street first? You know, take it all in."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, maybe we can get some candy and stuff before we go somewhere else."

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Ron, you had a big meal just before we came, you can't possibly be hungry again!" But she knew it was futile, Ron was ALWAYS hungry. "Alright, then, let's go,"

Harry grinned ecstatically. "Let's go walking right down the middle of Main Street USA."

"I read it's called the heart of America, the heartbeat of a holiday." Hermione supplied yet more useless facts as they began on their way down the roadway.

One of the shop owners spoke up from his cart. "It's a place that was built with an almost magical plan."

Another looked up from the opposite side of the street. "And just around the corner is Fantasyland, if you're walking right down the middle of Main Street USA."

The first stop was a large souvenir shop where Harry bought all three of them a pair of Mickey Mouse Ears. They got their pictures taken in one of those photo booths, making crazy faces, wearing their ears. The pictures came out looking so hilarious they each could only laugh for about ten minutes straight. A candy shop was their stop for all sorts of sweets to sustain them until lunch time. Across the street was a small old-time ragtime band playing. They could practically feel the whole place swaying with people from across the land. There were all sorts of smiling faces up and down the streets and it was amazing how friendly all the people could be.

"It's almost as magical as the wizarding world." Ron stated softly, careful not to let anyone else hear him.

Harry nodded in agreement. "And it doesn't seem to be any illusion either. A dream that's here to stay."

One of the employees, a janitor smiled at him. "For the time of your life, you wanna find yourself here."

Another shopkeeper answered back. "You're welcome anytime you have the mind to appear."

Finally they reached the great castle. They'd walked right down the middle of Main Street USA.

"Wow, that was a long road." Ron said, panting. It had been a long road, but fun to walk down. "What next?"

Harry and Hermione again consulted the map. "Well, it looks like Frontier Land is just over to the left, but if we go that way we'll just be back here again." Hermione said.

Harry thought. "But if we go to Tomorrow Land first, we can explore those attractions, go to Mickey's Toon Town Fair, which is right here, then back into Fantasy Land, and so on and so on." He gestured to the map.

Hermione grinned. "Good idea, Harry." And she folded the map back up and put it in her pocket.

"If we got a plan, what in the bloody hell are we waiting for!" Ron exclaimed, leading the way, in a run, towards a sign the said "Tomorrow Land".

AN: I know it's corny, but you got to admit, it's fun. I am having fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading it. Feel free to give suggestions for this, like what rides they should ride, which rides should be whose favorites, should they be pulled in participating in a stage show with Mickey Mouse. And how should Voldemort appear? Again, hope you have fun reading this. Bye.


End file.
